Law and Order SVU *Adopted By Amaro
by DarkNet6
Summary: Mia comes from a abusive home, she's the only child and decides to run away. When on her own she gets raped. When Amaro is heading to work he finds her and helps her. During the case Amaro finds some interesting things about Mia's father and Mia and Amaro get close. Near the end of the case Amaro asks to adopt Mia and to protect her. Find out the rest later. I hope you enjoy
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mia POV

"Daddy please stop your hurting me," I cry to my dad who for the fourth time this week decided to get drunk and beat me.

"Shut up you little bitch," my dad said smacking me.

My dad moves one of his hands to undo his belt and uses the other to take my hair and pull me forward. I let out a yelp and try to get away even though I knew I would end up in more trouble.

"Knock it off you dumb bitch or I'll show you something to cry about," dad says.

Even with the warning I fought back scratching his arms, doing all I could until I was put to a stop when a belt hit my skin.

"I had enough of your shit so now I need to teach you a lesson. And sweetheart I promise you, your not going to like this," that's the last thing I heard before a belt came slamming down on my back. (I forgot to write that he turned her on her stomach making him able to hit her back).

I cried out and begged, but nothing made him stop. He just kept hitting me to the point I lost so much blood and was in so much pain I blacked out.

Night Time

I woke up in so much pain I could barely move. I looked down at my body to see lots of new cuts and forming bruises. I tried to get up, but there was so much pain in my back in legs that I just layed back down.

I closed my eyes and thought about what I have to do knowing I can no longer stay here because if I did my dad would end up killing me. I'm not ready to die. So there I made my decision, I'll leave tomorrow as soon as my dad leaves to go to the bar.

Next Day, Late Afternoon

Dad was getting his things to head out with his friends to the bar, while I was waiting for him to hurry up so I could get outta here before he has a chance to get home and hurt me again.

After about 5 mins my dad finally left, so I slowly got up not wanting to cause more pain to my legs and back and went into my room which only has a few things. I took a bag and put a notebook, a pen, a few shirts and my teddy bear which I got from my mom. I then went into the kitchen to look for food to bring with and all I found were a few cans of corn and green beans which was fine. When I was packed I walked out of the house without looking back.

3 Hours Later

I don't know how long I have been walking, but I do know I got far. I made it to the city which I thought would take longer to get to.

When walking I past a alleyway, so I decided to go back and take a break. I rested my back on the side of the dumpster and let out a breath. I closed my eyes and rested.

Few minutes later 

I don't know how it happened. One moment I'm resting by a dumpster, next I'm being pushed down by a man I don't know.

I tried to push him off and scream for help but was stopped by him covering my mouth with his hand. I was clawing his hand when he punched me causing me let a few tears go.

The man starts to take off my pants while keeping his other hand to cover my mouth. I wingle and kick at him, yet he was still able to get my pants off. Once I was only wearing a shirt he takes his hand and starts to pull off his pants and I get very scared because my dad never forced me to have sex he only beat me and made me pleasure him. He never forced me in any other way.

The man take his member and starts to line himself by my entrance, I try to get away but was once again stopped when I felt a huge amount of pain shock through me causing me to scream into his hand and start to sob. I try everything to get the man off, to make the pain stop but I wasn't strong enough so the man kept going pushing deeper and moving faster causing me to scream and cry harder and louder. My screams and cries were cut off by the man slamming my head on the ground.

Amaro POV (Early Morning)

I was going to work but I quickly stopped for breakfast cause I forgot to buy food for home.

When walking back to my car I pasted an alleyway and near the dumpster I see a puddle of blood. I went over to check it out and I saw a little girl there under a pile of trash.

I quickly throw my breakfast to the ground and run to the little girl taking the trash off of her and check for a pulse. Once I got a heartbeat I called for help and a bus and told them to hurry. Oh man I hope she's okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amaro POV

It took about 10 minutes for a bus to get here along with examiners. When they put the girl in the back of the ambulens I decided to ride along with them wanting to be there when she woke up and to know what happened to her.

At the hospital

When we arrived to the hospital I was forced to stay out of her room while the Doctors and Nurses checked her and hooked her to a bunch of machines.

Once they were done I went into the girls room and sat on the chair beside the bed.

I took a look at the girl now noticing all the bruises on her arms and neck. It made me wonder how many are on the rest of her body.

Stuck in his gaze he didn't hear the Doctor come into the room along with Detective Benson and Detective Rollins.

Benson comes over to him and taps him on the shoulder startling him a bit.

"Oh, uh hey guys," he said.

"Hey uh we were looking for you back at the crime scene, but one of the examiners told us you went with the girl to the hospital. What happened Amaro?" Benson asks him.

"I wanted to know she was going to be okay. As for what happened, I was on my way back to my my car when I saw blood so I went to check it out and I found her," I respond to her. He then turns to the Doctor and asks, "is she okay, can you tell what happened to her?"

"Well from what I can tell the poor girl has a few broken ribs, a fractured ankle and wrist, some internal bleeding, a very bruised back and slight concussion. And it seems she experimented severe sexual assault the girl's going to need a few stitches," the Doctor informed them.

Half way through when the Doctor was listing everything that happened to the girl Amaro got more and more angry. So angry that he was gripping the armrests to the chair, his knuckles pure white and his face red of anger and hatred for the man who did this to her.

Rollins notices this and puts a hand on his arm and says, "it's okay we will find out who did this and make sure they don't get away with it." The only response Rollins got was a quick nod.

Benson wanting more answers turns to the Doctor and asks him, "when do you think she will wake up?"

"In her condition it most likely be up 2 to 4 weeks maybe longer," the Doctor answered her then left the room saying something about checking on another patient.

Benson turns back to Amaro and Rollins and says, "we should head to the precinct and figure out who did this to her and to see if the examiners found anything at the scene."

"You guys go I'll stay here with her," he tells them.

Benson shakes her head in disagreement and tells him, "no you should come with us."

"I'M STAYING HERE OLIVIA! NOTHING YOU SAY OR DO WILL CHANGE MY MIND!" he yells at her standing up getting angry again.

Rollins moves in front of him putting a hand to his chest, "calm down, you can stay here. Olivia and I will head to the precinct and let everyone know about the case. You stay here and watch her," Rolins told him in a soft soothing voice.

"ROLLINS!?" Benson yells.

"No olivia it's fine. He's worried about the kid, I would be if I was the one who found her and so would you. So now lets go he and the kid will be fine," Rollins declared leaving the room but not before saying goodbye to Amaro.

Benson looked upset about not getting her way then left the room following Rollins but he didn't care she was upset. She and no right telling him what he had to do even though she is his boss. That's why he is thankful Rollins was here to help him, he really likes that she has his back especially when Olivia pulls shit like this. (I shipped Amaro and Rollins, I also loved their friendship).

Amaro is again pulled out of his thoughts when the Doctor walks back into the room with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Here take this, your going to need it cause your going going to be here for awhile," the Doctor said handing him the coffee.

He takes the coffee and says back, "I know."

Rollins POV (At the precinct)

Once we got to the precinct I quickly went inside, Olivia following behind me looking made still about the fact I took Amaro's side. I brush it off and head to my desk where I found Fin.

I walked over to him and said, "hey have you heard about the new case yet?"

"No what is it?" Fin asked.

"A girl about 15 years old got beaten and raped by some guy on the street. And from what the Doctor told us about her injuries it looks like she's been beaten way before the whole rape incident. Also the girl is in a coma for a little bit so we have very little information on who could have raped her and beaten her," I answered him.

I let out a soft breath and looked up at Fin to see he was just as upset Amaro was back when the Doctor was telling us about the girl's injures.

I put a hand on his shoulder, took another breath and said, "it's going to be fine, we are going to find who did this to her and put them away."

Fin nodded his head at me and said, "come on let's get started on this case so we can catch that son of bitch."


	3. Chapter 3

A week and a half later

Amaro POV (at the hospital)

I been to the hospital about every day this week to check on the girl. She still hasn't woke up and I know the doctor said it was normal but I'm still worried that she won't be ok. Rollins came to see the girl a few times to along with Fin. Olivia hasn't been here though or at least not that I know of.

As for the case we found some DNA on the girls clothing. We were in the DNA it up through the system and found out it matches the worldwide rapist named Blake hostage. He got out of prison about two years ago, he's been accused to raping three women here Florida but it was never proven.

We had proof he raped her but Olivia says we need more before we bring him in. She still wants the girls statement before you make a arrest so we all been taking turns watching the guy to make sure he does it hurt anyone else.

I was in the middle of thinking when I heard someone crying in pain. I looked up to see the girl blink her eyes rapidly.

"UH, where am I? What happened?" The girl asked in a rough voice.

"You're in a hospital, you were attacked by a man about a week ago," I said to her.

Once she heard his voice she turned to him at wide-eyed looking scared.

I quickly put my hands up and said, "you're OK, you're OK. I'm not going to hurt. You're safe. I'm detective Amaro, but you can call me Nick."

The girl still looks scared, but she relaxed a bit to me introducing myself to her.

I decided that it would be better if I was the one question her and set of having to wait for Olivia come and do it. So I asked, " do you mind if I ask you a couple questions?" The girl shock her head so he went on. "What's your name?"

"Mia," the girl said.

I saw she was having a hard time talking so I got up and got her a cup of water. "Here," I said handing her the cup.

"Thank you," she said to him before taking a drink.

"Ok um, do you remember what happened to you?" I asked. The girl shook her head no, "ok that's fine. Do you mind tell me about yourself?" The girl respond making me say, "here let me go first. Ah I have a daughter about five years old named Zara, and amazing friends name detective Fin and Amanda. I know how to speak Spanish and a little Latin. I have been a detective for about 2 1/2 years. Your turn."

When I believe she's not gonna say anything Mia chooses speak up.

"I like to draw and write. I like to think sometimes that my dreams and things I want to do one day," Mia says to me.

"What do you like to write about? What do you think about?" I ask.

"I read about my imaginary friends Ted and Jamie, I write how they are there for me when I'm sad or when I need someone post. I think about how I want to go to school one day and learn. I think about how I want they want to own a dog and have him become my best friend. I think about making real friends going to the park and going on the swings. I think about going to the beach one day to play in the sand and learn how to swim," Mia tells me.

I think about all she said and realize the school has been sheltered from the world. I feel bad and wish I could help her get what she wants in life. I am once again brought out of my thoughts when the doctor enters the room.

"Goodmorning young lady it's nice to see you're awake. Morning detective Amaro nice to see you again," the doctor says to them.

I see the girl has shut down again so he tells her it's OK but she still doesn't let up.

I decide to go get the girl something to eat since she really hasn't eaten in a while so I get up and head down to the cafeteria after letting Mia and the doctor now.

I choose to get some soft food for her like bananas, bread, applesauce and a cup of juice since she just woke up. Fucking food I got myself a cuppa coffee as well because from what I can tell I'm gonna be here for little bit.

Once I got my coffee and the girls food I head back up to Mia's room. When I enter the room I see the doctor has left. I set my coffee down on the counter near the sink and move it small table over to the girl while sitting her food down on it as well.

"Here I went down to the cafeteria and got you something to eat thinking you might be hungry," I say to her.

Meal looks down at the food and slowly while taking an easy glances at me grab the spoon stir to eat the applesauce.

"Thank you Nick," Mia mumbles.

"Your welcome Mia," I say back smiling slightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Mia POV

Once the doctor left me alone, the man Nick entered the room with the tray of food along with a cup of coffee. He sets the cup on the counter by the sink then he moves a table in front of me putting the tray of food on top of it.

"Here I went down to the cafeteria and got you something to eat thinking you might be hungry," Nick tells her.

I look down at the food and start to realize how hungry I am. Making the choice to eat I move to get the applesauce while watching Nick wanting to be careful. Once I got the spoon in my hand I start to eat.

Not wanting to be rude I say, "thank you Nick."

Nick looks up at me smiling then says back, "your welcome Mia." Wanting to be kind I smile back at him causing his smile to grow bigger but not in the frightening way but in a safe way.

A few hours later

When I was done eating Nick took it down to get cleaned.

During that time I thought about my things. Where were they? Maybe I can ask Nick.

I was pulled from my private world by Nick coming back into the room into his seat.

I decided I should ask him my questions so I start by, " hey, um do you mind if I ask you a few things?"

He looks up at me and nods his head.

"Okay, my first question is where am I things like my notebook and my teddy bear?" I ask.

" they're both in the lab because they're a part of the evidence in the case. I promise you'll get your things back okay they just need to be checked out," he tells me. I feel a little sad that to be able to have my things back right away because they're really important to me.

"Okay as the second question when do I get to leave and what happens when I am able to go?"

"Well you get to leave when you get enough rest and are healed up a little bit more considering you just woke up this morning. As well as what happens next me and my fellow detectives i'm going to find your parents, call them and let them know what happened to their daughter. What's your parents are here you'll get be able to head home with them," Nick says to me causing me to go pale and start to breath heavenly.

I see him trying to calm me down but all I could do was think about what my dad will do when he has me again. I am going to be hurt again just 10 times worse.

My body starts to shake harder, my breathing gets more rough. I hear Nick telling me it's OK and to breathe so I try and do as he says.

Amaro POV

I look at Mia to see her breathing heavy and her body shaking. I see her the color on her face drain away.

I rush over to her and grab her, I try to calm her but her body shakes harder. Knowing this was a panic attack I pull her to face me and tell her, "Mia, Mia your Okay. Your safe no ones going to hurt you. Just breath, breath and listens my voice."

After a bit she finally relaxed and her breathing went back to normal.

"You okay?" I ask her.

She nods to me.

"Do you mind telling why you were so scared when I mentioned your parents?" I ask.

It takes a bit for her to answer, "my dad he hurt me. He hurt me a lot."

Hearing this new information I decided to push further, "what do you mean by he hurt you?"

"I mean he would come home drunk and beat me with his hands, belt and sometimes other things. He would force me to drink the nasty stuff that makes him drunk and it would make me want to puke," Mia says then takes a deep breath. "He also touched me in my uncomfortable area which would cause a lot of pain when he put stuff in me," she finishes.

"Did he ever put his uncomfortable area in you?" I ask hoping the answer was a no.

"No he never did. He said I wasn't ready," she told him.


	5. Chapter 5

Amaro POV

Mia told me about her dad and how she ran away. She also told me a little about her mother. Supposedly her moms name was Kate and she loved watching the sun set. She also loved the sound of birds chirping in the morning. Mia also said her mom wrote a note in her notebook before she died from lung cancer.

After we were done talking I decided it was best to go to the precinct and let the others know the new information.

At the precinct

I walk into the room to see Fin and Rollins chatting by the fridge. I walk over to them and interrupt their conversation, "hey guys I have news. The girl Mia is awake, she's 13 years old."

"Wait she's awake? How come you didn't tell us sooner?" Rollins asks me.

"Yeah she's awake and I didn't call you guys because I wanted to talk to her first," I answer.

"What you find out?" asks Fin.

"Well," I start while walking over to the case board. "Mia ran away from home, her mothers dead she died two years ago from Lund cancer and her dad touches her sexually and abuses her nonstop with belts, brooms and what not. The girl been through a lot and has been sheltered from the world," I finish.

"Okay okay one of us should tell Olivia the new information," Fin says.

I shake my head, "I'm not going to do it because all she's going to do is bitch at me for not calling and letting her know the moment the girl woke up. Anyway I'm going to go find Mia's Dad since she gave a good description of her house. Want to tag along?" I ask Rollins.

"Sure. See ya Fin."

Outside the city

"Come on Mick we've been at this for three hours and we found no house that matches her description. Maybe we should head back," Rollins says.

"No I want to find this man and make him suffer for the pain he's caused her," I tell her somewhat pissed off.

"Okay we won't give up but may..." Rollins starts to say but I cut her off when we Past a house that matches the description. I stop and park the car and get out heading towards the house.

"Nick wait," Rollins tries but again is cut off with my fist pounding on the door.

"HEY OPEN UP. I KNOW YOUR IN THERE. OPEN UP OR I'M GOING TO KICK THIS DOOR DOWN," I shout.

I was put to a stop when the door was opened up by a weird looking fat man.

"What the hell do you want?" The weird fat man asks.

"I wanted to tell you about your daughter Mia is in the hospital," I say.

"Mia oh my god what happened to her?" The guy asks faked concerned.

"Let me take you to her," I say.

"Okay let's go," The guy says walking out of the house.

The moment he steps out I turn him around and put hand cuffs on him.

"You have the right to remain silent for the damage of the young girl Mia, you have the right to remain silent anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law, you have the right to an attorney if you can't afford one one will be appointed to you," I say putting him in the back of my car.

"Nick are you sure about this?" Rollins asks me.

"Yes,". I answer.

"Alright then," she says getting in the car.

I get in the driver seat and start the car.

"Your going to regret this," the man said.

"No your going to regret hurting that little girl," I tell him sternly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Amaro POV

Once we got to the precinct we locked Mia's dad which we now know is named David up in a cell. Olivia wanted us to wait until she got here to question him.

While waiting for Olivia I decided I would go check up on Mia, let her know we have her dad and she's safe.

At the hospital

Mia POV

I was eating the breakfast the nurse brought me to be interrupted by Nick.

"Hey," I say quietly.

"Hi," Nick says with a smile. "How are you today?" He asks.

"I feel good, my head was hurting a little bit ago but it's okay now," I answer happy someone is worrying about me.

"It's normal for your head to hurt," he told me with a different look on his face now.

"I know it's just sometimes the pain is too much to handle," I say now continuing to eat my food.

After a few minutes I was finished eating.

"Mia I didn't only come here to check on you. I also came to tell you something," Nick told me.

"Okay what is it you came to tell me?" I ask worriedly.

"I found your dad and I arrested him and I locked him in a cell," Nick says causing me to go silent. " I wanted to let you know you're safe now and that he's not going to ever hurt you again. I promise it's going to be okay as long as you're with me," Nick finishes pulling me to his chest making me realize he moved from his seat to my bed. I don't push him away because I feel safe with him. I feel like I'm going to be okay. I haven't felt this way since my mom. I lean into next chest and start to cry slightly for what happened, for what my dad did, for what the other man did, for my mom's death, for living like this and for being alone.

Nick must've realized I was crying because he pulled me closer to him tightening his arms around me. I cried harder into his chest and not once did Nick push me away or leave me, instead he sat still holding me, rubbing my back and letting me cry out until I was fresh out of tears.

2 hours later

Rollins POV

I was on my way to the hospital to check on Nick since he wasn't answering his phone.

When I arrived into the girls room I saw Amaro sleeping laying half on the bed, half on the floor holding Mia. Mia was curled into his chest and looked like she had been crying.

I go to wake them when the nurse stopped me.

"Let them rest a bit longer, they both look like they need it," the nurse says to me quietly.

I nod my head okay then ask, "how's the girl doing?"

"She's okay. Doing better than last week that's for sure. She barely slept and when she did she ended up waking up crying and screaming scared that her dad or that other man is going to get her and hurt her again. This is the first time she slept without waking up upset," the nurse tells me. "She feels safe and protected because of him. He's the reason she's sleeping and not having nightmares. It's like he's her night and shining armor," she finishes.

"It's because Amaris good with kids. Also because he has a daughter," I say smiling at the sight.

"How about you and I go get lunch while these two sleep," the nurse suggests.

"Sure why not," I say following her.

Amaro POV

I woke up to Mia cuddled into my side. Not wanting to wake her I stay still letting her sleep.

After a bit I found myself falling back to sleep with Mia still cuddled by my side causing me to smile before fully going to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7!

Amaro POV

I was about to head into Mia's room when the doctor blocked me.

"Wait I have something I news," he says. I nod my head for him to continue. "Mia is able to go home now, but considering her dad is arrested and being questioned by your fellow detectives and there being no mention of a mom the girl has nowhere to go. So I was thin…" he was about to finish when I cut him off.

"Mia will come home with me and stay until the case is over and her dad and the other man who attacked her is in prison."

"Okay are you sure your boss and fellow detectives will be okay with that?" He asks.

"They'll be forced to be okay with it. There's no way in hell am I letting her go through foster care or being alone in a group home! She's coming with me and that's that understand?" I say/ask.

The doctor nods then quickly walks away.

I take the doctor leaving as my cue to head into the room. When I enter the room I find Mia drawing in the notebook I bought her. I move towards her and ask, "what you drawing kiddo?"

"I'm drawing a butterfly. I saw one once and it was so pretty," Mia tells me.

"Cool mind if I…" I was cut off by her pulling the notebook to her chest and her shaking her head.

"Not until it's finished Nick," she's says.

"Fine I'll wait," I tell her.

Mia doesn't start drawing until she's sure he's not looking.

"Hey Mia I wanted to tell you the doctor says you can leave. So I was thinking you could head home with me. You don't have to if you don't want to," I tell her.

Mia takes a bit to think about her options wondering which is the safest. She decides she doesn't want to be with a bunch of strangers she'll rather be with Nick since she knows him and she knows he won't hurt her like her dad did.

"I'll like to go home with you Nick if that's okay," she says carefully.

"Mia it's perfectly fine. I'll love for you to come live with me. It'll be nice to have someone else in the house for a change," I say liking the fact she's going to stay with me and I'm no longer left alone with my thoughts.

"I thought you had a daughter," she says confused.

"I do, but she's living with her mom in Washington D.C." I tell her hoping she won't ask me anymore about that topic.

"Oh okay, when do we leave?" She asks.

"Okay how about now, we can head to the store and buy you a few things like clothes, shoes and art supplies. What do you think?" I say.

"Okay," she says smiling.

"Alright let's get you changed out of these clothes and sign you out of here," I say walking out of the room with her following behind.


	8. Chapter 8

Amaro POV

Once Mia was changed and signed out we got in my car and I drove to Target.

When we arrived at the store we headed inside. We went towards the clothes after grabbing a cart

"Okay how about you look around see what you like while I get a few simple things," I say.

"Okay," Mia says moving towards the sweatshirts.

I move to get things for me as well as socks for the both of us.

Mia POV

I go over to the sweatshirts and see a cool blue star sweatshirt. I grab it and try it on, it fits so I take it off and go tap on Nicks shoulder.

He turns around to face me.

"Um Nick do you mind if I get this?" I ask holding up the blue star sweatshirt.

"Of course whatever you want put it in the cart," he tells me.

I nod my head and put the sweatshirt in the cart then continue to look around.

I was looking at a couple of shirts when I heard laughing behind me. I turn around and see a girl a few years older than me laughing at the scars on my arms and legs. I tried to cover them but she continued to laugh. Wanting to get away I grab the shirts I was looking at and rush over to Nick. I dumped the shirts in the cart then practically begged for Nick to take me over to the shoes.

"Do you like the black and blue ones or the green and purple ones?" Nick asks holding up the shoes.

I look at them both and realize green and purple really don't look good together.

I choose to go with the back and blue ones because the colors look awesome together also because the shoes light up.

Nick puts the shoes in the cart and moves us to the food.

"Do you like pizza?" He asks.

"I never had it," I say.

"Wait you never had pizza? Like ever?" He asks shocked.

"I think I just said that," I say confused.

"You know what we are going to get a lot of everything. Cause you and I are going to take a sick day tomorrow how about that," he says getting excited.

"Alright sounds like fun," I say getting excited also.

"Okay here's what we do, you are going to all sorts of snacks and chocolates and anything else you want while I get the pizza, side and whatever. We meet back here by the cart when we are done, got it?" He says.

I nod my head and runoff.

Amaro POV

15 mins later

I head back to the cart with bags of chips and pie when I see Mia also returning to the cart with bags of donuts and boxes of cookies.

I look into the cart and see it's almost overflowed. I decide it's time to check out.

As we are about check out I remember I told Mia I would get her some art stuff. I tell Mia to stay put while go over to the art supplies. I grab a few coloring books, pens, markers, notebooks and stickers. Once I had all I wanted I went back and dumped everything in the cart.

We then went to check out. When I it was time to pay I see I spent about $221.


End file.
